Saved or Trapped?
by Moose Blood
Summary: Anna is attacked and left to die while she is taking a walk through the woods. However, just before she blacks out, a group of cats surround her and attempt to save her. The only way to do that is to turn her into a cat, but that poses a new problem; How do they change her back? And should they? Rated T for minor gore, language, the usual.
1. Prologue

She was gasping for breath, covered in bruises and cuts. Her left eye was swollen shut. She was holding her side, trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't help much. She had been stabbed pretty deep.

_I have to find help..._ She thought desperately. _I have to go just a little further..._ She was getting dizzy from blood loss, and started to sway. She tried her best to keep walking, to keep following the trail she'd come from. But it was getting hard to focus. Everything hurt. Her vision started to cloud up, dark spots appearing. She couldn't go any further. Crumpling to the ground, her hands fell away from the wound. She let herself bleed. It was no use anyway. It was her time. She lay down on her back and stared up at the sky, thinking of what her parents would do when they found her. If they found her. She was beginning to feel numb.

_This is it._ She thought.

_This is how it all ends._ She closed her eyes and waited for everything to fade into black.

But then she heard a rustling from the bushes nearby. Her good eye opened and she turned her head as best she could to see what had caused the noise. She was mildly surprised to see a grey cat standing inches from her face, it's pale blue eyes staring into hers.

_Funny,_ she thought, close to passing out. _I always pictured Death as a skeleton in a cloak. _More cats appeared. They surrounded her. But it didn't matter anymore. She was losing consciousness, and slipping deeper and deeper into nothing. Soon she's be out of her misery. She heard a faint whisper just before the darkness engulfed her.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing?"

And then everything was silent.

* * *

**Author's Note: I told myself I wouldn't do this. I told myself that I wouldn't start another story until I was finished with my other one. But I just had one of those ideas that you just feel like you _need_ to do, you know? Gah, whatever. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Am I dead?_ Anna wondered. _No, I can still feel the ground and... I feel okay, not hurt... I can't open my eyes, though... But I can hear something... voices? _They were faint, but definitely there. Two voices, speaking to each other... but Anna wasn't sure whether they were male or female. Something felt wrong about hearing them speak, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She focused in on what they were saying, but was only able to pick up a few words.

"... What do... expect us to do? We... weak enough as it is without... dumb twoleg!" Anna heard a growl.

"You brought it... your problem... stop pacing!" Something hissed.

"Didn't think... take care of it! I just thought... help to... keep her alive!" Someone chuckled, but it didn't sound normal.

"Well, she's alive..." Another growl.

"But why is she a...?"

"Jay... don't know, I'm as clueless... but... she's your responsibility."

"Why!?"

"Can't just leave... this poor she-cat alone... needs somewhere to... and since you're the one who... in the first place, you... take her back to camp." Anna tried opening her eyes again. She was slowly getting her strength back.

"But-"

"Sh! She's waking up! I have to go, you take care of this."

"So much for StarClan's help..." Anna blinked open her eyes. She was still in the forest, and the sun had gone down. She looked around and was surprised to find that there was no blood pooled around her. She could no longer feel any of her wounds from just hours ago, either. She lifted her head to turn and get a better look at her body, expecting to see herself covered in cuts and bruises and her clothes ripped.

Instead she saw something that shocked her more than anything.

Fur. Fluffy, brown, striped fur.

_What the hell...?_ She panicked and shot up on her feet, naturally trying to stand on her hind legs then falling back down on all fours. She looked down at her feet... only to find they had been turned into white paws. Reluctantly, she turned her neck around to stare down her back._ I swear to god, if... _She lashed her tail._ You've got to be fucking kidding me..._

"Hey, you!" Called a voice. Anna jumped, then realized it was one of the voices she had heard before. She turned to the direction the voice had come from. A light grey cat padded through the bushes towards her. "I'm Jayfeather. What's your name?" Anna was speechless and just stood gawking at the talking cat. It growled and asked again. "What's your name, twoleg?"

"Am I in Wonderland?" She asked, dazed. Her voice came out strange, and so did the other cat's. She could hear a normal voice, but it was as if it was layered with the sound of a cat mewing. The other cat sighed impatiently.

"Forget it. Just follow me." He turned and started making his way through the underbrush. Seeing no better option, Anna followed.

The cat- Jayfeather- walked oddly. He was constantly dragging his feet on the ground, twitching his ears, and smelling the air. Despite this, he moved quickly and confidently. Anna struggled to keep up, not used to walking on four feet/paws. She stumbled and tumbled over, falling over on her side.

"Oof!" She groaned. Ahead of her, Jayfeather stopped but didn't look back.

"Use your tail to balance yourself, mousebrain." He hissed. "If you keep waving it around like that it'll get caught and send you off balance." And he continued on.

_How'd he know I was...?_ She didn't ask. Instead she got up and tried putting her tail straight out behind her. She found it easier to distribute her weight climbing over large rocks and roots jutting out of the ground. They continued walking for what to Anna seemed like forever. Suddenly they reached a large wall of brambles, growing tangled between two large rock walls, and Jayfeather stopped.

"We've reached the entrance to ThunderClan." He said. "Don't expect them to give you a warm welcome. I'll tell my Clan leader that you'll be staying with us and he'll take it from there. Just don't speak when we enter, and let me do the talking, alright?"

"What the hell is going on?" Anna asked. "Where am I? Am I dead? Why am I a cat? Who's ThunderClan? Why am I staying with you?" Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"_Now_ you decide to ask all these questions?" He sighed. "First of all, you're not dead. Second, you're in ThunderClan, one of four groups of cats living around the lake. You're staying with us because I'm apparently responsible for your wellbeing, seeing that I'm the one who turned you into a cat and all. I did that by accident, but you're alive, so you should at least be a little bit grateful. Now come on." He walked through the brambles, not waiting for Anna to take it all in.

_This can't be real..._ Nevertheless, she stepped through the barrier.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really have nothing to say. Just hangin' out down here. Bottom of the page. Woo. Paaaaarty. *Sigh* Alright, sorry, I'm done.**


	3. Chapter 2

When Anna had reached the other side of the barrier, she was caught off guard by what she saw. About thirty cats, give or take five or ten, were scattered around what looked to be an old quarry. Some were lazing about on the rocks jutting out from the walls, others eating who knows what kind of cute small furry animals with their muzzles stained crimson. More cats were going in and out of makeshift dens made of twigs and leaves, and Anna stifled a squee when she spotted a few kittens wrestling and mewing outside one of them.

She was so distracted studying the other cats that she didn't realize Jayfeather had stopped in front of her.

"Aah!" She tripped over his tail and stumbled forward, knocking him down. She fell down beside him. "Sorry..." Anna groaned.

"Watch where you're going, _twoleg!_" He spat. Looking up, Anna froze. The entire camp had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two cats sprawled out in front of the entrance. After what felt like an eternity, a brown striped cat finally stood up on a high ledge.

"Jayfeather," he called down to them, his voice bouncing off the stone walls and echoing across the silent Clan. "Who is this? Of what Clan is she from?" Jayfeather stood up, quickly licking his chest to smooth his fur. He looked up to the the brown cat and sighed.

"Bramblestar, this is a twoleg." Jayfeather said. "More specifically, the twoleg we found wounded during border patrol this morning." Whispers and murmurs broke out among the Clan, until Bramblestar silenced them with a flick of his tail. He turned back to the grey tom and blinked.

"Jayfeather... That's a cat..." He said skeptically. Jayfeather growled.

"I _know _she's a cat!" He said angrily. "But she wasn't always like this. I'm not too sure how I did it, it was all kind of a blur, I was just trying to save her and she became a cat. StarCl-"

"You turned a twoleg into a _cat?_" A golden tom interrupted in disbelief. "Why would you do that?!" Jayfeather flcked his ears, irritated.

"It was the only way to save her." He said.

"Lionblaze, she would have died." A grey she-cat cut in. "You should have seen how badly she was bleeding!" The golden tom still seemed uneasy.

"She's a twoleg. It's not our job to look after them when they're hurt, Cinderheart."

"But she must of been changed for a reason, right?" A fluffy white tom called out. "I mean, did StarClan say anything about her?" An orange and white she-cat sitting beside him with only one eye and ear scoffed.

"And since when did you start caring about what StarClan has to say, Cloudtail?" The thick furred tom flicked his ears.

"When I actually saw them run down from the sky and start beating up evil dead cats!" A few cats chuckled, and the tom turned back seriously to Jayfeather. "So? What did they say? You were about to say something about them." The grey medicine cat groaned, not sure if he could explain. He tried to anyways.

"StarClan doesn't know how she got this way either. There is no prophecy, no explanation, no reason... It just happened sort of happened." Lionblaze lashed his tail.

"See? Then why don't we just get rid of her? Let her go home and be a kittypet?"

"Because if I could turn her into a cat, maybe I could find a way to change her back."

"Why do you care? She's a twoleg!"

"If you were turned into one of them, wouldn't you want help going back to the way you were?"

"Yes, but let someone who isn't as busy as us do it. Leafbare is approaching, ShadowClan has been crossing the borders, and we can't be focusing on something like this right now." The entire Clan had started arguing loudly by this point. Whether she should stay or go, live or die... Anna had pretty much had it by then.

"Hey!" She yowled, startling herself by how powerful her voice came out. All heads turned towards her, and she suddenly felt self conscious. _Oh great... _"I, um... I understand why it is you guys wouldn't want to take me in. I get that. You guys are probably all busy with... whatever cat things you guys do. I don't mean to be a problem for you guys, I just want to be human again and this grey kitty cat guy-"

"It's Jayfeather." He growled.

"Yeah, him." Anna said. "He's the only person- er, cat that seems to be able to do that. I think if you give me a chance, in some way I may be able to contribute to your Clan-"

"How?" A black tom with a brown underbelly cut in. "I doubt you can help us by hunting or fighting... You can barely stand on your own paws!"

"She can assist me in the medicine den." Jayfeather said. "It's around the time that cats start catching whitecough... Briarlight and I could use some help sorting herbs and so on." He looked up at Bramblestar. "StarClan said she's my responsibility now, since I'm the one who made her this way. And I mean, we've taken in cats before."

"Those times were different." Sighed Bramblestar. "I mean... this _thing_-"

"Hey, I'm not a thing! My name is Anna!" Anna huffed. Bramblestar rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." He said. "_Anna _isn't even a real cat. And Lionblaze has a fair point, looking after her will be a challenge with everything else that's going on."

"I can look after myself, ya know." Anna said, lashing her tail.

"Obviously not seeing that you were almost dead when we found you." Bramblestar said, and Anna was silent. "Anyways," He continued, turning back to the medicine cat. "Jayfeather... if you really do believe you can turn her back, fine. But in the meantime, I expect you to make her useful and take her on as your apprentice." He turned to address the rest of the Clan. "All of you treat our visitor fairly. Let her feel welcomed. Help her adjust as best she can in her new environment. If in six moons time if she still has not made any progress, we will cease to look after her." The group of cats gathered beneath the highledge all mumbled agreement and nodded. "Now it's getting late, and it's been a long day... You're all dismissed." And with that, he turned and walked into a crevice in the stone wall covered partially by moss and lichen.

Most cats went back into their dens, a few casting sideways glances at Anna and Jayfeather. Lionblaze padded up to them.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you earlier, I just really care for the Clan, you know? You sure about this?" He asked.

"Nope." Jayfeather replied. The golden tom sighed.

"Well, you know I'm here if you need anyth-" He fell to the ground suddenly, tackled by three kittens.

"Lionblaze! Look! Snowpaw showed me this really cool battle move-"

"Hey! I was gonna show him that one!"

"Look at my hunter's crouch!"

Cinderheart came up from behind and corralled them together with her tail. "That's enough, kits... It's time for you three to go to sleep."

"But we're not tired!" Yawned one kit. Cinderheart chuckled.

"Go on." She pushed them towards one of the dens, and they all started racing. Anna found it adorable, but Jayfeather just rolled his eyes. Lionblaze stood up, shaking the dust from his pelt. "Good night." Cinderheart said, touching noses with him before racing off after the kits. Lionblaze turned back to the medicine cat.

"Those three really are a pawful." He sighed. "Anyways, remember I'm here if you need any help."

"I will." The golden tom trotted off towards one of the dens, which left Jayfeather and Anna the only cats left in the middle of the camp. "Come on, let's go to the medicine den. I suppose that's where you'll be sleeping. We have much to do tomorrow, and much to talk about." He started making his way to the other side of the quarry, towards a den that went into the rock wall.

_This is all so fucking trippy... _Anna thought._ Should I have just stayed at home? _She shook the thought from her head, repulsed by even the idea. _Yeah right... As soon as I'm human again, I'm getting as far away from them as possible..._ And with that, she walked briskly after Jayfeather, worn out by the day's events.

* * *

**Author's Note: Longest chapter so far, don't expect another for a while though. Sorry. And in case you guys weren't sure by now, this is about nine moons after The Last Hope. Hence Cinderheart's kits. Also I'm surprised this got good reviews and such... I feel like I'm just kind of jumping on the bandwagon with one of those 'human-turned-cat' stories... But I think I have a pretty original story line other than that. Feel free to leave a review, be as harsh as you want, it's always appreciated. Thanks. *Bugow***


End file.
